


Love Of The Dragons

by SweetPoisonousLove



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Book: Fire and Blood, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Multi, Oral Sex, Targaryen Incest, Threesome - F/F/M, Uncle-Niece Relationship, Uncle/Niece Incest, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPoisonousLove/pseuds/SweetPoisonousLove
Summary: Whilst Princess Rhaenyra misliked her stepmother, Queen Alicent, shebecame fond and more than fond of her good-sister Lady Laena. WithDriftmark and Dragonstone so close, Daemon and Laena oft visited with theprincess, and her with them.Like the dragons they lead, the last descendants of Οld Valyria are not accountable to gods or humans. So they share the same comfort in their lives. What was Rhaenyra's real relationship with Laena and Daemon?
Relationships: Daemon Targaryen/Laena Velaryon, Daemon Targaryen/Rhaenyra Targaryen, Daemon Targaryen/Rhaenyra Targaryen/Laena Velaryon, Harwin Strong/Rhaenyra Targaryen, Rhaenyra Targaryen/Laenor Velaryon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Love Of The Dragons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NaomiMakesArt](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=NaomiMakesArt).



Her wedding day is not a day of happiness for her. Sitting next to her husband, Lord Laenor Velaryon , she smiles falsely.

She gathers all her strength when he seeks to seal their union with a kiss.

Her husband is handsome, he has a kind of striking beauty, but the princess knows that he does not feel interested in her, at least not the kind that a man feels for a woman.

 _Our wedding could be described as captivity,_ the princess thought, in her ivory wedding dress. Laenor was forced to accept the marriage because rumors of his preference for men have surpassed Driftmark, while she is forced to do the same if she wants to remain first in line to succeed to the Iron Throne.

She closes her purple eyes tiredly and thinks of her uncle. Daemon had to be by her side as he is a strong, charming and brave man,but her father could not accept their relationship.

Even when her uncle had expressed a desire to marry her and she had begged her father with tears for the same thing, the king had preferred to exile Daemon, rather than allow him to get a divorce from his bronze bitch.

When she opens her eyes again, she sees her husband's sister in front of her. She and Laenor look almost like twins, but the princess sees Laena's lilac eyes glow and her white skin turn red as she smiles.

"My princess, I wish you every happiness in your marriage with my brother. I will visit you often at Dragonstone."

"I'll look forward to your visits, my Lady. Dragonstone and Driftmark are very close and the distance becomes shorter when you are on the back of a dragon. ""

Laena's smile, sweet as a spring morning softens the princess's heart.

Rhaenyra sees her husband joking with his close friend Ser Joffrey Lonemouth. She's well aware of the nature of their relationship,but she doesn't care.

" He's known as a Knight Of Kisses," Laena says, looking her in the eyes.

When the princess notices that the gaze of her stepmother and ser Criston Cole is on her, she decides to create a scandal. She removes her garter by looking Laena in the eyes, and gives it to Harwin Strong.

The Breakbones takes the garter from her hand and kisses the white cloth before tying it to his hand. Laenor laughs and gives his own to ser Joffrey.

Rhaenyra smiles.

They have agreed to meet only on formal occasions and never share a bed, but the princess is seen feeling bad when ser Joffrey is murdered by ser Criston Cole.

When Laenor leaves for Driftmark, everyone wonders if their marriage had ever been consummated. The truth is, Rhaenyra has shared her wedding bed with Harwin Strong, her personal shield.

Laena visits Dragonstone a few times, Rhaenyra loves her company.She needs a friend, but not a common girl. She needs a dragon, willing to share with her the fears, the darkness and the need for freedom.

With Laena, it's as good to embroider at the Sea Dragon Tower as it's to laugh or jump into the sea from the rocks of Dragonstone.

Even Laena's kisses on Rhaenyra's cheeks and lips leave a different feeling, a sense of sea breeze.

"Your future husband will be lucky to have you as his wife," says the princess one day walking together by the sea.

"I'd rather mount a dragon than a man." Laena answers and kisses her on the lips.

"After all, my fiancé is a stupid boy."

Laenor at Driftmark has found a new favorite in the person of Ser Qarl Corey, while the princess shares her nights with Harwin, and soon she is with child.

Jace is born in the last days of 114 A.C. and is a beautiful dark-looking boy.

Laena, who is more interested in flights with Vhagar than the boys, gets married a few months later but not the silly Braavosi boy... Daemon, who has got rid of his bronze bitch, takes Laena as his wife and the newlyweds fly with their dragons to Pentos.

Rhaenyra feels jealous when she thinks of her uncle next to her friend. _At least they are happy together._ The princess thought on rainy nights as her belly rounds again. Luke is born a few months later. like his brother has brown eyes and hair.

Whispers about the boys' origins become intense in the court but then a letter from Driftmark reaches King Viserys.

Daemon and Laena returned to Westeros with their twin daughters, who were born in Pentos, and Daemon asks Viserys to present the girls to court.

"We must visit the princess and declare our allegiance," says one morning Laena to Daemon as they are both lying, naked in bed.

The Rogue Prince knowing his wife's thoughts, smiles. "Do you think my niece will accept? We have been back for two moons, but she has not visited us even once, it seems unlikely to happen."

"We'll see about that."She answers and smiles saucily before kisses him in the mouth.

Caraxes and Vhagar arrive in Dragonstone the same afternoon.Rhaenyra's hospitality is excellent,but the same night sounds of pleasure are heard from the chamber of the princess and reach the chamber where Laena and Daemon are sleeping.

"So we had to come to Dragonstone to wake you up once before me?" Laena complains as she stretches her body in bed the next morning.

"Maybe you could tell your brother to be more discreet when he beds the princess. I haven't slept because of them. "

Daemon responds annoyed and Laena laughs.

"My brother's not here, but judging by your look, the princess had a passionate night and you're jealous. You don't have to worry, my love."

She tells him before she kisses him on the neck.

" I'll take care of this, and soon the princess will be ours. "

Daemon approaches her lips and they exchange a warm, hungry kiss. His fingers invited into the warm, sensitive flesh between her legs, giving her pleasure soon.

Laena's sigh as she comes for Daemon is heard in the castle and the princess looks at them with innuendo during breakfast.

In the next days, the three of them οften fly with their dragons and when the princess she-dragon, Syrax, produces several clutches of eggs, Daemon jokes that at least the little lady of the princess has the right match.

When Rhaenyra's belly grows for the third time, Laena is constantly close to her, taking care of her. The boy who is born is named Joffrey. He looks like his brothers and the whispers in the king's court say that he has common characteristics and is a bastard son of Harwin Strong and not a son of the princess's husband. Daemon and Laena support the princess and the rumors soon stop.

"I think now that the princess has regained her strength from childbirth, it's an opportunity to implement our plan." Laena says a few days after Joff was born, but Daemon remains skeptical.

Laena, however, insists."Rhaenyra revealed to me that she doesn't want another child, at least not with the same father. She wants you.If Baela and Rhaena are engaged to Jace and Luke we will become a real family and soon Rhaenyra will chase away Harwin. My brother is not a problem for us. He loves her as much as I do. Νο one will notice anything. That way you can have both of us, and we will raise our children together."

" It was a shame that she had to be forced into this marriage. My brother was very stupid, but with your valuable help, her chains will be broken. I think we should get back to Dragonstone as soon as possible. "

When he finishes his sentence, Daemon caresses Laena's hair and she bends over and takes his manhood into her mouth.

Daemon sighs as the Velaryon Lady takes care of his big, vein-filled head.

"Damn , you've become very good at this."He tells her as he feels ready to come into her mouth.Laena who tastes his cum doesn't let any drop go to waste, so he repays the favor.

When they return to Dragonstone, they deliberately leave the door of their room half open.The princess walking down the aisle to her room she hears her uncle's voice and Laena's moans.

Her breathing is fast and the lust she feels responds to a hot runs in her lower abdomen as she catches eye.

Daemon pushes Laena to bed like a corrupt brothel girl . The silver curls are wrapped around her uncle's hand, Laena's chin is smeared with saliva and her eyes are cloudy with pleasure. Rhaenyra looks hungry at the strong muscles in Daemon's chest and abdomen, above the curve of his back and Laena's uncomfortably raised buttocks.

Daemon's palms leave red marks on her white skin, and the princess thinks she has never seen a more beautiful sight.

She wants to take a step forward, open the door and close it behind her to reunite with their lovers in bed. Instead, the princess leaves and, trying not to hit her heels on the stone floor, rushes to her protector's chamber. She was often bored with ser Harwin and his passion but at that moment .... Rhaenyra needs him.

Laena goes to her chamber the next day.Without speaking, she pulls her nightdress over her head.

She covers Rhaenyra's breasts with kisses, creates a path with her tongue along the soft stomach, touches the skin between her legs with her fingers.

Rhaenyra doesn't talk, she doesn't care to ask what's going on, she just feels the pleasure her friend gives her.However, the memory of the scene she has seen unintentionally the day before and the memory of his uncle when he was once inside her makes her feel the moisture on her lower lips.

"Looks like I interrupted you." As her uncle's voice is heard, Laena grins.

"Oh no." Rhaenyra is sure that she looks like a clumsy girl who blushes with shame, but laughs. She extends her hand to her uncle and touches him "Come here." orders like a queen. "I need both of you."

She notices Laena's red cheeks before Daemon wraps her hair around his arm and pulls her face to his thighs. Her uncle's lips are literally burning, and Rhaenyra responds to these hot kisses while the wet sounds coming from Laena as she sucks Deemon's cock look terribly obscene.

Soon, with her uncle kissing her and Laena's hands on her body, Rhaenyra writhing into the sheets. Spread her legs slightly as an invitation to any of them, aching in need. Along with her uncle's mouth on her neck , the fingers of both of them were found and entered her wet heat. Rhaenyra sighed in her friend's mouth.

Daemon's hands ran over her nipples and stomach before descending into the inside of her thighs.. The prince and Laena loved to caress the princess. They touched her gently, sweetly and slowly. So it will take centuries for her to reach and shout their names leaving scars from her nails into either on their skins.

The princess whines with her legs spread wide and her eyes screwed shut. Daemon rubs his cock between his legs and Rhaenyra sighs. "It's been a long time, sweet niece." The Rogue Prince says, pushing his manhood inside her.

Her uncle's hands are hard, but his lips are wet and warm.

"I told you she would accept ..." Laena laughs and kisses the princess nipples and her neck.

"So you talked about it and wanted a toy between you two?"

"Not exactly." explains Laena. "Your uncle was the only man who could make me forget Vhagar for a while, but I'm afraid I can not give him pleasure like you, because I prefer to give pleasure to you.So I will lie down with him only when we need to have heirs but we will both lie down with you for pleasure."

" For the love of our future queen! " Daemon says and his thumb presses circles around her clitoris, approaches her and then stops when she begins to tighten around him.

" Please!" Rhaenyra says, feeling ready to come for both of them.

Then they often share the bed - Daemon likes to watch and participate in the foreplay of the two women and Rhaenyra is excited. She likes the feeling of her uncle's cock inside her but also the sweet touches of Laena's agile tongue between her legs.

Τhe princess loves to caress Laena. Her slender stomach, delicate breasts that gently suck their nipples, she even likes to lick the pleasure juice from her lower lips.

Every time Rhaenyra goes down and feels the pressure of her friend's thin thighs around her head, her uncle enters her, squeezing her breasts with his big palms.

When Laena conceives a child again, they caress her together. The princess runs her fingers over the belly of her growing friend, much more tenderly than she has ever touched her, and generously shares her kisses with her uncle . Daemon looks happy - he has long dreamed of a son.

And Laena is happy. Jacaerys and Luke are engaged to Baela and Rhaena but Laena is interested in her friend.

"You must have a daughter. I know how much you want it."

"A daughter." the princess loves the idea of having a daughter without brown hair and brown eyes, but if she fires Harwin, who will replace him?

Daemon , standing by the bed, turns and smiles at them, with a look of love and warmth.

Rhaenyra flies from Dragonstone to Driftmark to be close to her in childbirth but the ending is not good for the lovers. The boy that Daemon had dreamed of and Laena loved is born deformed and dies a few hours later.Laena's soul leaves with him. There is no more glow in her eyes, and her smile seems distant and sad.Rhaenyra asks her maester to come to Driftmark but it's too late...

In the last moments of her life, Laena tries to reach her great love, the queen of the skyes , as she calls her she-dragon, but she collapses on the stairs.The prince takes her into his arms and carries her to their chamber, but she's dead.Rhaenyra is there, sitting near the bed. She cries next to her friend's corpse, holding her uncle's hand to support him.

Ten days later Daemon returns to Dragonstone, they're both lying in bed, the prince breathes heavily.

"We are alone now,uncle,''she tells him in a broken voice.

He kisses her passionately on the mouth and then he bites her nipple.

"We still have some obstacles in our way," he tells her, and in his hoarse voice there is passion and confidence.

"Our plans need to change, sweet niece. They will be the next ones."

As his cock getting inside her,her tongue invades his mouth and she never asks him which people is it referring to or what will happen.

They will be free again, as dragons can not be chained for long, but they will not be alone because they are united by the same flame.

**Author's Note:**

> My inspiration for this story, apart from the amazing characters in the book, is Naomi's amazing work, which you can see here.  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/CDPM-_DsD8s/?igshid=1i4t96hs0fa84
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading it, sorry for any mistakes in grammar, English is not my native language.


End file.
